


I open up my arms and fall (losing all control)

by calissequecestmignon



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver have hot make up sex. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I open up my arms and fall (losing all control)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly when I was struggling with a part of a larger piece I am doing. It came to me all at once and hasn't been reworked much.

The thing about living together is that when you have a fight, unless someone is willing to actually stomp out of the apartment, you are both left in the same physical space. Oliver and Connor's apartment is not very big so Oliver is acutely aware that Connor sitting in the next room studying is also still seething.  He's still pretty pissed off himself but it's cold out. And raining.

 In an effort to put a bit of space between them he brings his laptop into the kitchen and reads stupid Reddit posts for a bit. He checks his Facebook. Reads a few blogs he's following on TumblR, checks his work email. After an hour he's bored and not happy about wasting a Sunday afternoon fighting. He wanders into the bedroom and then casually wanders back to the living room, sits on the couch. Connor shifts over a few inches, underlining something in the textbook. "Hey".

 Connor grunts in response.

 "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

 "What the fuck, Oliver, do I look like a twelve year old girl? I don't give people the silent treatment. I'm a fucking grown-up. Right now I'm a pissed off grown-up with a lot of shit to do. So unless you have a very pressing need to tell me right this very fucking minute that you realize how wrong you were I'd appreciate a bit of time here to study".

  "Okay, clearly not the silent treatment. Just thought you might be interested in this".

 Connor looks up from his book to see Oliver smiling and holding up a condom. He closes his book.

  "Do you have two?"

 Without speaking Oliver fans them out: there are two.

 "Good" says Connor and he's already putting his book down and peeling off his t-shirt, "less prioritizing to have to do". 

 He crawls right up onto Oliver. Oliver hands him the condoms so he can take his own shirt off and asks, "Is this make-up sex?" 

 "Are you fucking kidding me?  I am so pissed off at you. I still think not only are you wrong but you're an asshole too. And a bit of a prick".

 The entire time Connor is talking, he is punctuating his words with licks and kisses and rubbing his erection against Oliver's through their pants.

  "When we're done fucking, you can fuck off again".

 Oliver laughs at the strange juxtaposition of the words and actions but he doesn't doubt that Connor is both pissed off and highly aroused.

  "Can you actually have good sex with someone you hate?" he asks, panting and sucking on Connor's bottom lip. 

"Oliver",  Connor pulls away and tries to get Oliver's pants off him, "Oliver --what is with these fucking pants--I am very sure that I can have great sex with you even when you fucking piss me off if only  I   could  get   these   fucking pants...okay, finally they're off.  Let's fuck, baby."

 But that somehow has crossed a line for Oliver. He puts his hands up, "Okay, whoa. I think I may have changed my mind. This is a little um, cold, for me. Hate fucking isn't my thing".

Connor sits back on his heels and takes a deep breath. He gets up off the couch and Oliver figures that's it but Connor is just taking off his pants and boxers. He stands naked and of course, Oliver's eyes go straight to his beautiful penis.

 Connor holds out a hand, "I don't hate you. Jesus, you know I love you. I'm pissed at you, it's normal. Now come on, there's more room on the bed".

 Horny but reluctant, Oliver doesn't move. Connor's eyes travel from Oliver's all the way down his body and all the way back up again and there is so much naked desire in that look that Oliver lets Connor lead him into the bedroom and pull him down onto the bed. Although Oliver expected it to be rough, hard and fast in keeping with Connor's mood, Connor slows right down, stroking Oliver in all the exact right places, whispering directions to Oliver that he follows because it is so goddamn hot just to hear Connor talk like that,  he doesn't ever want him to stop. It's good. It feels warm and gentle and if they don't see stars or feel the earth move, they both come with a shudder and ragged breath, sweaty and tangled up.

 Oliver thinks 'this is what it's like to live together and to have all the time in the world to settle into each other'. He stretches lazily and watches Connor get up, look around for his boxers and then remember he took them off in the other room. He kisses Oliver a last lingering kiss and says "I have to go back to studying".

 "So was it make-up sex?" Oliver asks.

 "Fuck, no. You're still an asshole", says Connor but he's smiling when he says it.


End file.
